Field of the Invention
As crime mounts and police are overburdened, prevention of theft and recovery of stolen cassette recorders and cassette players has become increasingly difficult. In recent years, the quality and value of these items has increased, making them tempting targets for theft. Other attempts at security improvements by owners have been associated with strengthening the mounting of the item (as in automobile radios) to make removal more difficult. These security devices did not prevent theft, but did deter theft in that removing the item from its mounting became more difficult. Several versions of the above-described security devices are available to the public. However, they are not used widely because:
a. the devices are expensive (relative to the value of the item to be protected);
b. complex installation is required; and
c. when theft occurs, the mounting and surrounding items are often damaged.